sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano
" " is the 13th episode and season finale of Season 1 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 13th overall episode of the series. It was written by David Chase, directed by John Patterson and originally aired on April 4, 1999. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero* * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * = credit only Guest starring * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * Frank Pellegrino as Frank Cubitoso Also guest starring * Al Sapienza as Mikey Palmice * Paul Schulze as Father Phil * Drea de Matteo as Adriana * Tony Darrow as Larry Boy Barese * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Joe Badalucco, Jr. as Jimmy Altieri * Sal Ruffino as Chucky Signore * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * John Aprea as U.S. Attorney * George Bass as Janitor * Gene Canfield as Police Officer * Frank Dellarosa as EMT * Santiago Douglas as Jeremy Herrera * Militza Ivanova as Russian Woman * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * Annika Pergament as News Anchor * Michele Santopietro as JoJo Palmice * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Candy Trabucco as Ms. Giaculo Episode recap After a meeting of Junior and his capos, Junior gives his permission to whack Jimmy, whom they believe is the FBI informant. Christopher takes Jimmy to a hotel room where he is ambushed and executed by Silvio, who calls him a rat before shooting him. His body is left out in public, a dead rat shoved in his mouth. In therapy, Dr. Melfi tells Tony that his dream of Isabella indicates that his subconscious is alerting him to problems with Livia, and suggests that she may have been involved in the decision to take his life. Tony lashes out and leaves, threatening Melfi and telling her he is finished with therapy. Frightened, Melfi locks the door after Tony storms out. Carmela and Rosalie have lunch at Artie's re-opened restaurant, Nuovo Vesuvio. They are soon joined by Father Phil, who details how Rosalie gave him Jackie's watch (a two-tone Rolex Daytona) after his death. Tony meets with FBI agents Harris, Grasso, and Cubitoso, who play recordings of Junior and Livia discussing Tony's visits to a psychiatrist and plotting to have him killed. Meanwhile, Livia informs Artie that it was Tony who burned down his restaurant that had been in his family for generations. Artie confronts Tony with a loaded rifle outside Satriale's, causing Tony to swear "on his mother" that he did not set the fire and insist that Livia was confused and senile. Artie angrily speeds off, leaving Tony dumbfounded. At the Bada Bing, Tony informs Christopher, Silvio, and Paulie that it was indeed Junior who took out the hit on him. It is decided that Chucky, whom they correctly deduce was involved, should be made to "disappear without setting off any alarms" to prevent another hit. Tony and Silvio visit Chucky as he prepares to go boating. After starting a conversation with Chucky about a large fish that he caught off the pier, Tony suddenly pulls a small pistol out of the fish's open mouth and kills Chucky. Tony and Silvio then use cement blocks and chains to dump the body at sea. Now knowing about his mother's betrayal, an apologetic Tony convinces Melfi to see him again. He warns Melfi that she might be in danger and should leave town for a few weeks. Melfi tries to give him pragmatic reasons why it would be unnecessary for any of Tony's enemies to come after her, but Tony tells her she is involved whether she likes it or not. At the Bing, Tony admits to Silvio, Paulie, and Christopher that he's been in therapy because of his "passing out," and that Junior is using the situation to justify killing Tony. Silvio and Paulie are understanding, and Paulie admits that he had seen a therapist himself to work on "some issues" and learned some "coping skills." Christopher, however, seems upset by the news and storms out. Artie visits Father Phil and consults with him about the anger he feels towards Tony, saying that he cannot tell Charmaine about the arson because she would be distraught. Father Phil advises Artie to tell her and turn Tony in to the police. Later, Charmaine hires Adriana as a hostess at Nuovo Vesuvio and tells Artie that she is very happy with the new restaurant. Artie returns to Father Phil and confesses that he never informed his wife because she is happy and his source of information was unreliable. Carmela visits the church to pay a surprise visit to Father Phil, but observes him engaged in an intimate discussion with Rosalie. A shocked Carmela leaves without speaking to Father Phil. When the priest visits Carmela, she calls him a hypocrite and accuses him of manipulating "spiritually thirsty" women. Crushed, Father Phil departs, uttering only one word: "Whoa." Paulie and Christopher intercept Mikey during his mid-morning jog. After chasing him into the woods, Christopher shoots Mikey in the leg and confronts him about Brendan's murder. The two men then empty their guns into Mikey, killing him. However, before a hit on Junior can be carried out, he is arrested by the FBI along with Larry, underboss Beppy Sasso, and 13 other New Jersey mobsters. Tony learns from his lawyer that he was not indicted because the charges relate to scams in which he was not involved. Junior is offered a deal if he confesses that Tony is the de facto boss of the family, aiming for the Lupertazzis in New York. Junior stubbornly refuses and is remanded to federal lockup. In a rage, Tony goes to Green Grove to confront Livia and picks up a pillow to smother her. However, he is informed by the staff that his mother has suffered a stroke. As she is being wheeled away on a gurney, Tony discards the pillow but tells her he knows what she has done. When he perceives her to be smiling, he loses his temper and has to be restrained by staff before storming out. Tony tries to visit Melfi, only to be told by the cleaning staff that she has gone on a sudden vacation. Later, Artie reluctantly lets Tony and his family into Nuovo Vesuvio to wait out a thunderstorm. With Paulie, Silvio, Chris, and Adriana nearby, Tony raises a toast to his family and reminds them to "enjoy the little moments that were good."Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes